


Primer beso

by I_Am_Momo



Series: Es tiempo de Mystrade [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/pseuds/I_Am_Momo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mystrade is real 4 us - Promt 01#</p><p>Mycroft y Greg se conocieron de jóvenes en un concierto. Se besuquearon en el baño y nunca más volvieron a verse, sin saber el nombre del otro. Una noche frente a la chimenea, Mycroft decidió contarle a su novio sobre el mejor beso de su vida.  Ambos se quedaron congelados al descubrirlo</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo - Hace 30 años

El pub donde se celebraba el concierto estaba abarrotado. El grupo estaba en el escenario y las luces parpadeaban. Mycroft fue hacia la barra como pudo, pidió una cerveza y se dirigió al centro de la sala.

Era de madrugada y tuvo que escaparse de casa (y falsificar un carnet) para poder asistir a ese concierto.

Punk. ¿Quién hubiese  pensado que al estirado y relamido Mycroft Holmes le encantaba el punk? 

Su canción favorita comenzó a sonar y como el resto empezó a saltar y a cantar a voces. Alguien de su derecha le dio un empujón y su cerveza cayó sobre un chico de su izquierda.

Mycroft se puso pálido y tosió nervioso.

—Mierda, lo siento —le dijo al chico —. Me han empujado yo...

El chico bufó y se dio con la mano.

—Voy al baño a limpiarme…

Mycroft le siguió, apartando a empujones a la gente. Entró al baño detrás del chaval y suspiró.

—Oye lo siento, no fue a propósito. Me empujó otro tío y..

El chaval levantó la cabeza y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

—Tranquilo, solo es cerveza —le dijo —. Pero me tengo que echar agua antes de que mi madre me pille al lavarme la camisa —dijo riéndose.

El chico se quitó la camiseta y la metió bajo el grifo del lavabo. Mycroft se sonrojó y miró al suelo mientras se balanceaba.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —preguntó el chico moreno alzando una ceja.

—Eh…Yo no…

El muchacho sonrió, empujó a Mycroft contra un lavabo y cerró la puerta cuando entró tras él.

—Oye yo… —susurró Mycroft.

El chico le cogió por las mejillas y comenzó a besarle con ganas, a lo que Mycroft respondió sin pensárselo.


	2. Actualidad

Greg dejó las llaves en el cuenco de la entrada y fue hasta el salón.

—Eso te va a matar —dijo Mycroft desde el sofá.

Greg sonrió orgulloso y dejó las bolsas de comida china sobre la mesa.

—También he traído para ti, por si quieres morir junto a mí.

—¿Y por qué querría hacer yo eso? —preguntó mientras doblaba el periódico y lo dejaba en la mesa.

—Porque me quieres —dijo Greg con una sonrisa.

Mycroft ladeó la cabeza y se dio golpecitos en la barbilla, pensativo.

—¡Oye! —exclamó Greg lanzándole el cojín.

Mycroft rió y cogió uno de los packs.

—Muchas gracias, querido —dijo sonriéndole.

Greg cogió otra caja de comida, subió los pies al sofá y comenzó a comer. Cambió la tele a un canal de programas basura y se acomodó.

—Creí que cuando tu traías la cena era yo quien controlaba la tele… —le recriminó Mycroft.

—Creíste mal —dijo Greg sonriendo con orgullo —. Además, quiero ver ese programa.

—“¿Los 100 mejores besos de películas?”

—Cómo si tú nunca hubieses tenido un beso de película…

Mycroft rió y continuó comiendo en silencio.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Greg volviéndose —. ¿En serio? ¿Con quién? —exclamó —. Conmigo seguro —dijo señalándole.

Mycroft se rió más fuerte y negó con la cabeza. Greg apretó los labios y arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Cómo qué no? A ver, ¿quién si no te dio el mejor beso de tu vida? ¿Y cuándo?

—Eh… Con 16. Fue mi primer beso en realidad —dijo Mycroft pensativo —. Y fue… Asombroso… ¿Y el tuyo?

—Con 18, no fue el primero pero si el más impresionante —dijo Greg sonriendo —. Era de mono el chico…

—Oh… Cuéntame eso y dime a quién tengo que arrestar... —dijo Mycroft echándose hacia atrás en el asiento.

Greg bajó los pies del sofá y tragó el trozo de comida que tenía en la boca.

—Pues fue durante un concierto. Estaba entre la gente gritando y saltando cuando el chico en cuestión me tiró su cerveza encima. Fui corriendo al baño, dios mi madre no podía saber que me había vuelto a escapar para ir a un concierto y emborracharme. Me siguió y no dejaba de mirarme así que…

—Lo metiste en la cabina del baño y estuvisteis besándoos hasta que acabó el concierto. Luego saliste de allí y no volviste a saber de él —acabó Mycroft.

Greg alzó la cabeza y alzó una ceja.

—Joder con las deducciones —dijo sorprendido —. Sigo sin acostumbrarme.

—No lo he deducido…

—¿Entonces?

—Yo era ese chico —confesó Mycroft.

Greg le miró confundido y rió.

—Mira, si estás celoso lo siento pero eso fue lo que paso… Es imposible que seas ese chico.

—Te juro que fui yo, te tiré la cerveza. Me disculpé, y te acompañé al baño, te quitaste la camiseta y después de hablar…

Greg arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Pero cómo vas a ser tú? El chico se te daba un aire, es verdad pero iba vestido de negro, pulsera con pinchos, pelo despeinado, sombra de ojos…

—El concierto era de los “Demons Dolls” —dijo Mycroft.

Greg abrió los ojos sorprendido y se dejó caer en el sofá.

—Dios…

Mycroft rió nervioso.

—Así que nos conocimos hace 30 años… Dios, de haberlo sabido nunca te hubiese dejado ir… —murmuró Mycroft con media sonrisa.

—¿¡Y eso es lo importante!? —exclamó Greg de un salto —. ¡Te gusta el punk! Y estás jodidamente caliente vestido así… ¡Mañana mismo vamos a un concierto!

—Greg… Tengo una imagen que…

—A la mierda tu imagen, iremos a ese concierto y te haré el amor como nunca en esos baños.

Mycroft se sonrojó y asintió.

—A la mierda mi imagen —admitió.


End file.
